A technique of mounting the upper end inner side portion of a fender panel to an upper end horizontal portion of an apron upper member via a fender bracket is disclosed in FIG. 15 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-137540. This fender bracket is formed in a substantial hat shape as seen from the side of the vehicle, and further, a folded portion (ridgeline) is formed at the intermediate portion in the height direction thereof.
In accordance with the fender bracket of the above-described structure, in a case in which a collision body collides from the vehicle upper side with a parting portion between the fender panel and the hood, the fender bracket bendingly-deforms at the folded portion and can absorb the impact, and a good pedestrian protecting performance can be obtained.